


Edward Elric

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Song parody of Silver and Gold (from the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer animated film) and Fullmetal Alchemist





	

_Edward Elric_  
_Edward Elric_  
_Everyone wishes for Edward Elric_  
_How do you measure his worth?_  
_Just by the safety he provides Amestris_  
  
_Edward Elric_  
_Edward Elric_  
_Coming home after a long day_  
_Edward Elric waiting for me_  
_Makes everything okay_  
  
_Edward Elric_  
_Edward Elric_  
_Means so much more when I see_  
_My own personal Edward Elric_  
_Laid on our bed carefree_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to parody holiday tunes again, and since Fanny gave me an excuse with the Days of Yore December event on celebrate_fma... I have no regrets.
> 
> Technically, it's decide your own ship, this one. Could even be you, the reader, who's coming home to your own, personal Ed. ;) I ain't judging. XD
> 
> There is a longer, more religious version of _Silver and Gold_ than the one I used, but this is the one I have on my computer, and also the version I grew up hearing ( _Rudolph_ is my mum's favourite holiday film), so suck it.
> 
> ~Bats ^^x


End file.
